This invention relates generally to the art of packaging and more particularly to an apparatus and process for the assembly of a package having a bayonet carrying handle.
The bayonet handle package, described in pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/566,159, filed Aug. 9, 1990 and incorporated herein by reference, is a recent development which is superior to prior art handled packages in virtually every respect. One of the primary advantages of the bayonet handle package is the suitability of the bayonet handle itself to high speed mating with a carton blank.
Prior art handles, which are still seen in the marketplace, are generally attached to the carton blank by riveting. The riveting process, however, is slow and prone to frequent failure. This greatly increases the cost of the package to the eventual consumer.
The bayonet handle, on the other hand, is folded and inserted into apertures on the carton blank such that barbs on the ends of the handle are ensnared on the aperture lip. Attachment is therefore accomplished by the combination of the aperture and the shape of the handle. Since the need for a rivet and its concomitant attachment process is eliminated, the bayonet handle inherently lends itself to increased attachment speeds. The machinery, however, necessary to fully exploit the advantages of the bayonet handle design has not appeared in the prior art.